


Jackalopes aren't real

by SanaVenus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my Secret Santa gift for; amaryka on tumblr</p>
<p>Merry Christmas all</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jackalopes aren't real

**Author's Note:**

> this is my Secret Santa gift for; amaryka on tumblr
> 
> Merry Christmas all

“Noiz, no. For the last time Jackalopes aren’t real.” Mink stated exasperated. This was an argument that had been going on for three days already, and Noiz only moved in four days ago. Mink couldn’t believe their first real debate or argument was over an urban legend. He’d already had to go out and physically carry Noiz back inside because it was too cold and Noiz was too caught up with this Jackalope, to even remember Mink telling him not to go out at night. 

“It’s out there I know it! You have a million animals outside of this hut, there has to be one. I heard people in town talking about it!” Noiz explained. Mink let out a heavy sigh, he had a good idea of who told Noiz this fable. Noiz, despite not being fully aware of the extent of his love of rabbits, made no attempts to hide the fact, so most people in town already knew. Mink realized someone in town must have noticed and thought it’d be fun to tell him about the legend, probably not realizing the male would fall completely for it. He’d have words with him tomorrow. 

“Noiz. If there were a Jackalope outside, I would have let you see it. There’s isn’t one. It’s not real.” Mink tried to explain. Noiz wasn’t buying it. 

“Maybe you just never saw it.” He insisted. 

“Noiz… Just don’t go out after dark, even if it did exist I doubt it’d come out at night, it’d die from the cold. Like you would so make sure you stay inside.” Mink explained for the third time. Reluctantly Noiz nodded, agreeing with the logic Mink had come up with, it’s possible it would be too cold for them to go out at night, so he decided he’d wait until morning to scout for it again. 

Mink was almost surprised to find the bed empty when he woke up the next morning. Especially after the fight Noiz put up to get Mink to agree to let him sleep in the same bed. Mink hadn’t also expected Noiz to be a morning person he assumed the male would be one of those who spent most of the morning asleep or lazing in bed. However there was no sign of him. Mink realised where he must be shortly after. “This is ridiculous. For a brat who insists he’s an adult this is ridiculously childish.” He mumbled to himself before getting ready to head out to work. 

Mink was for once grateful for the awful hat Noiz insisted on wearing, at least it had kept his head warm in the early hours of the morning when the male had been roaming the woods. 

“Oh you’re headed out now?” Noiz asked when the pair ran into each other. 

“Mm,” Mink mumbled pressing his hand to Noiz’s face. “Not too bad… Don’t forget to eat and get in before it goes dark.” 

“Ah? Okay?” Noiz replied not quite sure what Mink was doing. Normally the male wouldn’t touch him unless Noiz initiated. 

Mink’s first task of the day was to look for new supplies, and then he’d deliver his items to the store. 

Mink’s eyes were drawn to some materials; the colour looked similar to something he’d seen recently. “Isn’t it nice? It’d be perfect for making a doll for a child!” The woman owning the store cooed, noticing Mink staring at the material.   
“Mm, yes that’s true… Ah I’ll take some.” Mink decided he felt foolish for the idea he had, but he realized if things didn’t work he could always just sell it. Now for the thing it reminded him of. 

A few stores away was a pet store. Noiz had fallen in love with a rabbit in the window the day he’d arrived. Mink was beginning to think this was probably the only way to stop Noiz’s insane hunt. 

Mink paid for the animal and the items he needed to care for it, although he already had a hutch that he’d made after Noiz had seen the creature, Mink had planned to purchase the animal as a gift at some point mostly to make up for the fact Mink was rarely home, but Noiz had been heading into town with him each day which made surprising him impossible. 

He agreed to collect them once he was done for the day and went about his usual routine. 

That night when he returned, he found Noiz curled up on the sofa by the fire with his coil. 

“Ah welcome home.” Noiz murmured not looking up from his coil, “there’s fresh coffee if you want it.” 

Mink moved towards the male and deposited the brown fluffy creature onto Noiz’s lap. The sound he made Mink was thankful to hear. 

“Y-You… B-but… He’s so perfect.” Noiz stuttered unable to think of what he could say, although he was very nervous about picking the creature up. Mink lifted Noiz’s leg and sat down beside him moving his legs onto his lap. 

“Here this is how you hold him.” Mink explained gently holding the rabbit and showing Noiz who looked like an excited child. 

Noiz was a little disappointed when holding him; he wanted to feel the softness of the rabbits fur. “This is amazing.” Noiz murmured entranced by the small creature. 

“And a lot more real than that silly Jackalope, there’s a book about it on the table. I thought that might convince you.” Mink explained. 

“So it’s really not real?” Noiz asked sounding dejected like a kid who’s just been told magic isn’t real.

“it’s not, but that is. And he’s your responsibility. Naturally I’ll help, but he’s yours, you get to nurture this life yourself, by your own hand.” Mink explained with a smile.

“What if I hurt him? What if he dies? I don’t think this was a good idea, I don’t want to do this.” Noiz replied hastily. 

“I’m right here, I bought everything you need and there are books, and I’m sure that internet thing you have has even more information. The fact that you’re scared is good; because that means you care enough about him to want him to live.” Mink explained. Noiz nodded. 

“Right… Thank you.” 

It took forever for Noiz to agree to go to bed, especially when he was told, “Jack” the bunny could not join them. 

Mink was able to wake before Noiz the next day and tended to breakfast while waiting for the male to wake. Mink watched as Noiz crept straight into Jack’s room to play. He waited for a while longer before realizing the male wasn’t about to leave the room. 

“Food is on the table, make sure you eat and don’t feed Jack anything but his own food.”

“I know I know.” Noiz mumbled through Jack’s fur as his had the bunny pressed up against his face. 

Mink decided that with Noiz distracted he’d have time to work on his other little project. Mink gathered the last of the supplies he needed and closed himself off in his workshop informing Noiz not to disturb him without knocking. 

The days progressed like this Mink quietly working and Noiz playing with his new friendly companion. 

After its completion Mink wondered what he should do. Should he give it to Noiz or was it a horrible idea after all this time. He’d sacrificed time he could have spent with the male on this one item. He realized that would be just as foolish to abandon it after he’d put all his thoughts and feelings into creating it. That evening he would present it to Noiz and deal with the fallout. 

Noiz was curled up in his favourite spot with Jack on the sofa with his coil when Mink came in to give him his gift. 

“I know you’d long since given up on that insane task you started when you arrived, but I thought perhaps this would be a suitable ending to that task.” Mink stated, Noiz looked up about to ask what he meant when he saw it. 

“That’s a jackalope.” Noiz just about managed to get out. 

“Mm, I believe so at least.” Mink replied.

“He’s perfect. He’s amazing. You. You made him? For me?” Noiz spluttered unable to get his words out fast enough. 

“If you want him, yes he’s yours.” Mink replied somewhat startled by Noiz’s reaction.

“Of course I want him! Jack look how perfect he is! Isn’t Mink amazing!” Noiz said showing the toy rabbit that Mink had created for him to the real rabbit. Jack seemed quite interested in the toy, although not quite as much as Noiz was. 

“So you like it then?” Mink asked. 

“Like it? I love it! I mean with how frustrated you were with me and my stupid Jackalope hunt, I never expected anything like this. I don’t know what to say.” Noiz explained. 

“That’s enough.” Mink replied. 

Noiz cradled Jack in one arm as he lifted himself from the sofa to press a kiss to Mink. “We’ll do more later, for sure.”


End file.
